


The Promise of Future

by Living_Underground



Series: A Fragile Beauty [2]
Category: House of Mirth - Edith Wharton
Genre: F/M, I guess it's AU because Lily lives, I was going to write about their wedding but then it really didnt feel right with all the smut, It's porn your honour, NSFW, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times, lily and seldon consumate their marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Underground/pseuds/Living_Underground
Summary: Seldon takes Lily home after they marry. Consummation occurs.
Relationships: Lily Bart/Lawrence Seldon
Series: A Fragile Beauty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141052
Kudos: 11





	The Promise of Future

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from A Fragile Beauty so probably read that first, though it's not really necessary. It just explains how Lily isn't dead. 
> 
> I wrote this for a prompt from @mypanicface on Tumblr. 
> 
> One last warning, don't read this at work, guys. Seriously.

Seldon paused in front of his door, turning to face his new wife. ‘Mr Rosedale was kind enough to have us cut a new key,’ he held out his palm to her, ‘for you. For if you ever wish to go out and I am at work.’ She took the heavy metal in her grasp, weighing it in her palm. ‘Try it out, Lily.’ She slipped the key in, turning it until the snick, and smiled up at him, ‘welcome home.’

‘Home,’ she hummed, turning the door handle and entering. It seemed to her, as she looked around this flat she had sought comfort and warmth in so many times before, to be an entirely new place.

‘It’s not much, but it will do for now,’ he approached behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lily turned to him, taking his hands in her own, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, ‘it is perfect.’

‘Well, I am glad you approve,’ he tucked an errant curl from her forehead, a warm, affectionate smile as he appraised her face, ‘I will spend the rest of my life endeavouring to make everything as suitable and comfortable and perfect for you as I possibly can.’

‘All I need is for you to love me.’

‘And I will, with all my heart.’ He hesitated for a moment, brow furrowed, ‘Lily, I want you to know that there is only one bedroom. With only one bed. I will never force you into anything you do not wish to partake in, and if it would make you more comfortable I will sleep out here until we can find a more practical solution and-‘

‘Stop. You are my husband.’

‘Lily, I’m not sure I’m making myself explicitly clear. I am saying that despite being my wife I will not hold you to any expectations-‘

‘Lawrence, I have been friends with enough married women to know what goes on between a husband and wife,’ a coy smile masked the nerves he knew lay beneath, ‘I know that if I tell you to stop you will. I trust you. But…might I have a moment to prepare myself?’

‘Of course. Your trunk is in the bedroom already,’ he’d had a lad collect it from her small room and drive it over earlier in the day, ‘I will lock up.’

Lily ducked from his presence, pausing at the entrance to Seldon’s bedroom – the one area of his flat she had never trespassed into. It was nice, the same warm, dark woods and rich fabrics that furnished the rest of the place. There was a thoughtfulness to the placement of everything, emphasising both efficiency and comfort. She took a couple of deep breaths, hand splayed on her corseted stomach, before stepping further into the room and sliding her fingers up to unbutton her dress. Once the bodice was undone she slipped out of it, shedding her corset cover in the process. She unclipped her suspenders, stepped out of her shoes and rolled down her stockings, before tugging on the cords of her corset. As each garment was shed she folded it on top of her trunk, uncertain whether there was space in the closet and unwilling to find out without Lawrence beside her.

She was down to just her chemise when Lawrence knocked on the door, ‘Lily? May I come in?’

She nodded, and then, after realising he couldn’t see her, cleared her throat and gave ‘yes, of course. I am just taking my hair down.’

A pile of pins was building on the side table, copper ringlets tumbling around her shoulders, and Seldon thought perhaps that in the soft lamplight of the room, in only her chemise and curls, she had never been more beautiful. ‘Allow me,’ he murmured into her ear, helping extract pins and running his fingers through the loose hair, detangling it as he went. With all the pins removed he gathered her frizz of curls to one side and pressed his lips to her shoulder, moving up her neck in kisses as she tilted to give him better access. ‘Do you know how beautiful you are, Lily? Do you know how you have dominated my dreams since I first saw you?’

‘Only in so much as how you have dominated mine,’ she sighed, leaning back against him, her hands joining his where they settled on her hips. Reaching her head back, she met his lips, kissing him like she hadn’t before, seeking out his tongue and engaging it in play with her own as she swivelled in his arms.

When she broke away to breathe, tucking her chin to her chest and biting down on her lip as a blush coloured her pale cheeks, he chuckled softly, cupped her face in his palm and tilted it up, dragging his thumb along her sharp cheekbone, ‘beautiful,’ he murmured, littering quick pecks across her brow. ‘Let me see you, Lily. Let me see all of you.’

She gave a nod, gathering the soft muslin of her slip in her fingers and drawing it over her head, dropping it to the floor and flushing a dark scarlet that coloured her cheeks and chest as his eyes roved her body, lingering on her breasts, the jut of a hipbone, the thatch of auburn wires at the apex of her thighs. Under his gaze she shivered, heaving a gasp to find the strength not to hide away from him.

He reached out to her, hand hesitating a moment before his fingers brushed against the soft, pale flesh of her belly; up to her prominent rib cage, counting each bone as he ran his fingers up them like a xylophone, shoulders tensing with the sadness and anger that anyone – that _he_ – could have let it get this bad. Catching her eye and holding it, he found her hand and brought it up to his shirt buttons. He’d shed his cravat and mourning coat after lighting the fire in the other room, divesting himself also of his cufflinks, vest, collar and stockings to make it easier for her to undress him.

With trembling fingers she made her way down his buttons, taking care to untuck the shirt when she could go no further, then gliding her hands up his torso, taking note of his muscles rippling under her touch, and pushed the sleeves off his shoulders. It joined her chemise on the floor and reached to undo his trousers, gasping as her hand brushed his hardness, eyes darting up to his and cheeks colouring once more.

‘Would you be more comfortable if I left my drawers on for the moment?’

‘I…’ she cast her gaze away, focusing on the lamp on the table, ‘yes, please.’

‘Very well,’ he granted, stepping from his trousers and placing them next to the pile of clothes Lily had made. He pulled off his undershirt, grinned at Lily’s continuing blush. ‘We do not have to go any further tonight if you do not wish to.’

She swallowed thickly, gave a brief shake of her head, and smirked; a flash of her old bluster, ‘I want to continue.’

‘As you wish,’ he pulled her to him, tucking her into his side to try and avoid pressing her against his erection for fear of upsetting her. With a light kiss, he guided her to the bed, laying her down in the middle and following after her. He hovered over her, breath gilding her face as he nudged her nose with his own, ‘beautiful.’

‘Do you mean that?’

‘More than anything,’ he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, before breaking away and pressing his open mouth to her chin, jaw, neck; breathing her in and making his way down her porcelain skin to nuzzle between her breasts, ‘so soft.’

As his hands braced himself either side of her, hers made their way to his hair, combing locks back from his face and smiling down at him, tangling her fingers into his hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. He hummed, vibrating against her supple flesh, before tilting his head to take a rosy nipple into his mouth. She started with a gasp before moaning into his suckling, a jolt of electricity crackling down into her stomach, further: her legs shifted, thighs rubbing together, trying to negate the tension building.

Sensing her movement he released her breast with a wet pop, shifting his weight to one arm and dragging the fingers of his free hand down her body, from her shoulder to tweak her untouched nipple and further on down, nails scraping lightly against her stomach before dipping down to play with her scrub of coarse, spongy hairs, not quite touching her heated sex.

Her heart was thumping and she was certain, as she locked eyes with him, that he was going to touch her there and stoke the fire coiling in her gut, when his hand diverted and landed on her thigh, kneading the muscle before tugging her legs apart slightly. With a hungered look in his eyes – not predatory enough to make her fear him, but she was certain he would consume her whole – he shifted his body down, holding her gaze, to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to her ribs, her stomach, each hipbone and her open thighs before settling between her legs, propping his chin upon his hand and looking up at her. ‘Have you ever touched yourself here, Lily?’

She could feel his hot breath puffing onto her sensitive skin, making her squirm. His eyes bore into hers and she turned her face away into the pillow, trying to figure out what answer he wanted.

‘The truth, Lily. I want to know.’

She met his stare and nodded, burying her face away again before she could see his reaction. From his groan, though, it seemed perhaps she had nothing to fear after all, and when his fingers finally cupped her centre, almost protectively, she could do nothing but moan. He ran his thumb from her entrance all the way to her clit, parting her lips in the process and dragging her slick wetness into a swirl that had her lolling her head back, marvelling at how just his presence made her far more sensitive than she had ever found herself alone.

After a few swipes of his thumb, the rest of his long fingers splayed atop her pelvis, he blew a light stream of cold air over her before pressing his tongue to her slit, making her jolt upwards and stare at him, ‘what…what are you doing?’

‘Worshiping you. What happened to knowing what went on between husbands and their wives?’ there was a definite smirk on his face, but behind it, there was the kindness she loved him for and as she sat with her mouth agape and his by her core, he softened, ‘I don’t have to, but it might make this whole endeavour easier for you. And more pleasurable.’ She paused for a moment, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth and worrying it so, before giving a shy nod. ‘If you need me to stop at any point, just say.’

She nodded again and leant back, shaky breaths heaving from her chest as she reclined, stomach clenching again as he replaced his mouth on her, sucking in her labia and lapping at the gush of her juices that seeped from her slit. Whilst one of his hands massaged her thigh, thumb rubbing soothing circles, his other lay on her stomach, drawing patterns with his fingers, caressing the tension from her. He chuckled when she drew her legs up to plant her feet by his torso and rolled her hips, the vibrations bumping his nose against her clit; having her pulling in breaths and clenching her fists in the bedsheets.

A slurp and a lap and he moved his tongue up to dart at her clit whilst bringing a finger to slip inside her warm cunt. Her body trembled and quivered as he pumped twice, a cracked ‘Lawrence, please,’ when he added another finger and curled them. ‘Dear Lord, Lawrence, _oh_ ,’ her fingers clutched at his short hair, tugging as he rolled her sensitive bud between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. She cried out, hips bucking and eyes slammed tight shut, internal muscles convulsing around his fingers, drawing them further in.

He continued his ministrations, slowing down to help her ride her orgasm out, her legs spasming either side of his head, her breath coming in choked gasps and soft whimpers. ‘Good girl,’ he murmured, pressing little kisses to the slick insides of her thighs as her fingers released from the vicelike grip she had his hair in and her body started to relax. He withdrew his digits and sucked them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her slip.

‘Come here,’ she beckoned, voice shaking. He obliged, laying on his side next to her, hand settling on her stomach.

She turned her head to press a kiss to his lips but he pulled back before she could, ‘do you want me to wipe my face first?’

She gulped, shook her head, ‘I want to taste what you taste.’

His eyebrows raised but he nodded and leant into her, lips dancing over her own; sharing the same breath, nipping at one another’s mouths, tongues. She rolled to her side, wrapping arms around him and curling herself closer to him, eagerly plundering his mouth until his erection pressed against her leg and she jerked away, blushing.

He seemed to be watching to see what she would do, and under his firm stare, she bit her lip in hesitation before pressing him to his back and slinking down his body. With a delicate touch, she ran a finger along his hard member, still clad in his drawers, then took hold of his cotton waistband and tugged it down, freeing him. She studied him for a moment, trying to hide any shock she felt at her first time seeing him in his entirety. He was a dark pink, skin taught against veins, and a pearl of precum leaked from his slit. ‘Are you sure you will fit?’ he nodded, a soft, kind smile on his face, and satisfied she again went back to inspecting him.

She wrapped her small hand around him, not quite being able to join thumb and middle finger, and pumped up and down once; twice, before ducking her head down to press a kiss to his musky head. ‘Ah, Lily, I…’ he took a deep breath and she looked up at him, brow furrowing when she saw his jaw clenched and eyes shut, worried she had done something wrong.

‘I have hurt you?’

‘No. No, but, uh, if you want to actually make love, you’re going to have to stop that,’ he took another breath and forced his eyes open to look at her. Seeing her confused look he smiled, ‘I will not make it. You have wound me up too much.’

‘Oh,’ she looked down at the hands in her lap, not sure what to say to that.

‘It’s alright. I just want to give you the best tonight. Come up here.’ She crawled back up to him, settling into his arms. They lay there for a moment, eyes locked, fingers exploring. ‘You’re so beautiful, Lily. And I am so lucky to have you as my wife.’

She hummed, tucking her head under his chin to hide her face, ‘I do not think there are many people who would agree with you these days. I am not certain anyone ever would have.’

‘So let’s prove them wrong. We’ll be happier than all of them,’ he rolled them over so she was beneath him, brushed her wild hair back from her sweat-slicked face and butterflied kisses across her face. With one hand he reached down, spreading her legs so he could fit between them, and positioning himself at her entrance. ‘Tell me if I hurt you, tell me if you want me to stop.’

‘Lawrence?’

‘Yes?’

‘I love you.’

Her eyes were so wide, glossy with tears of her love, and as he pressed into her he dropped his forehead to hers, swallowing her gasps with his kisses.

Halfway in he paused, allowing her a moment to adjust as her walls fluttered around him, giving himself a moment to breathe too. Her hips lifted, seeking friction, and he pulled out to the tip before sinking back into her, this time with less resistance, until he bottomed out. Her legs wrapped around him tightly, holding him there as she slammed her eyes shut and swiped her tongue across her lips, ‘you’re so deep. Christ.’

‘Does it hurt?’ concern laced his voice, pressing up on his forearms and moving to pull out.

‘No, not really,’ her voice was weak as if she was dazed by the whole situation, ‘it just…I feel full; heavy. It’s tight, but not painful so much as it aches.’

He shifted his hips back an inch before plunging back in and her jaw dropped with a moan of pleasure. With a groan he pulled back further, her muscles clinging to him, and glided forwards as she swallowed him whole. It was taking all his effort not to snap his hips into her with harsh thrusts or to come on the spot, trying to take it slow, and he could feel his body glossing with beads of sweat, mingling with the sweat the glowed from his wife’s body.

Thinking he might be able to control himself more, he sat upright, taking her with him, and at the impulsive change of angle, she mewled, draping herself over him and rolling her hips, the movement instinctive. Knowing there wasn’t a chance he would last with her moving like this, he slipped his hand between them and started a frantic pace of whorls over her clit until she crested and shattered, vibrating against and around him, and he followed her, pumping his creamy come into her dripping cunt, muttering her name over and over against her shoulder with a groan.

As their breathing settled he slumped forwards, cradling her to his body and rolling to her side to avoid crushing her, his softening cock slipping from her warmth in the process. As her thin body tucked itself into his side, the sweat evaporating from their cooling skin, he gained enough presence of mind to drag the covers over them, his lips lingering in a kiss on her forehead.

‘I’ve been thinking,’ he murmured. ‘There’s a house, a few blocks down. It’s not much; terraced.’

‘Hmm?’

‘Well, we’re going to need at least two bedrooms.’

She propped herself up on her elbow with a frown, ‘I don’t mind sharing.’

‘Neither do I. I was thinking more about where we would ever put a baby if we were to stay here.’

‘A baby?’

‘Hmm. And I know for a fact that my client is planning on selling said house. So I was thinking perhaps we might take a look at it. And then take a few weeks in the country. Just us without the bustle of the city. And if, after a few weeks of thinking on it, we still like the house, perhaps we could talk about taking it on. What do you think?’

She lay in his embrace, her mind still focused on the image she had conjured, her and Seldon in a bed, a small, sleeping babe in her arms and love in both their eyes, ‘I think I'd like that. I think I'd like that a lot.’


End file.
